Clearing The Air
by DoctorStonegarden
Summary: Gwen is queen, Morgana is gone, and Camelot is safe once more. Everyone is happy. Except for Arthur, who's just discovered his manservant talks to dead dragons and wants some answers, like, now. Written for a KMM prompt.
1. King And Manservant

It's his wedding night, and he really should be on his way to his chambers to _prepare_, not following his sneaky manservant out into the dark forest.

Guinevere was preoccupied with the obsequious flattery of the ladies of court vying for the approval of the new queen, and with all eyes on Queen Guinevere Pendragon at the little soiree after the celebratory banquet, King Arthur had decided to walk the battlements and take in some cool air before he braved the heat of his chambers and his bed.

Of course, Merlin just had to choose that moment to appear in the shadows of the courtyard, and drop into a very stealthy, very un-Merlinlike stance, and creep towards the castle gates.

From the high balcony overlooking the courtyard of the impregnable citadel – well, unless it's an immortal army doing the pregnating, or a traitorous uncle with plans to the top-secret siege tunnels – the confused king watched as his manservant paused behind a convenient stack of barrels.

Arthur rubbed his eyes to ensure Merlin's newfound light feet weren't proof he was getting worse than Gwaine.

When he was certain that he hadn't drunk _that _much – perhaps it's time to ask Gaius if madness runs in the Pendragon blood? – the guards on the gate were distracted, and Merlin was walking out as though he wasn't creeping out past curfew like a lover or a sneak thief.

As soon as he figured out what Merlin is up to, Arthur resolved that he would be having strong words with the captain of the guard.

And to have someone remove all those convenient barrels.

**X**

Naturally, as soon as he hears the rumbling, throaty roar tearing through the forest ahead of him, Arthur comes to the natural conclusion that Merlin is an idiot and has gone and run into a nasty monster.

Having lost the trail some time back – when did Merlin get so sneaky? – Arthur had been reduced to blundering around in the dark, much more noisily than his errant manservant, until the series of harsh syllables – _words? _– bounced through the trees and into the king's ears.

Drawing his sword – the sword that Merlin found for him – Arthur fumbled desperately onwards.

**X**

Arthur breathed a sigh of relief as he stumbled towards the tree line and saw Merlin perched upon a tree stump not far away with his back to his king, fiddling absentmindedly with a twig, and mercifully unharmed.

When the dragon appeared, Arthur immediately made to run out and defend his stupid, stupid manservant, just _sitting there_ while a bloody great dragon bears down on him-

_Dragon – alive – bowing – Merlin not running away like a girl – what?_

Yes, Merlin and the very much alive Great Dragon are bowing to each other.

For once, Arthur decides that he's going to do what Merlin – who is going to do a lot of explaining when they get back to Camelot – is always telling him to do, and listen.

**X**

_**A/N; **_Prompt here. Please do tell me if the link is a miserable failure.

http:/kinkme-merlin. livejournal. com/18397 .html?thread= 17499101 #t 17499101


	2. Dragon And Dragonlord

Dragon and dragonlord rose from their respectful bows to one another.

"Ah, my dragonlord summons me once more. Were you able to elude the traitor and his men?"

"Agravaine and some others escaped you, but…" Merlin trailed off.

"You slew them?"

"Yes."

Kilgharrah bent his great head closer to the young warlock.

"Do not mourn his passing or further loss of your innocence."

"Sometimes I think I am no different. A liar and a traitor, in my own way."

"Traitors harbour only ill intent. _You _intend to usher in a golden era for all Albion and all its peoples. Agravaine sought power and vengeance for Uther's selfish desire for an heir. _You_ have resisted all such things when even I could not."

"I still don't like it, Kilgharrah. I don't like what I am becoming."

"And that is why you shall not become what you fear. You hold yourself in check with your conscience, untouched by the darkness that has corrupted so many others away from magic's true purpose. But I sense that is not your only worry, young warlock. What troubles you?"

"Morgana. She is still alive, isn't she?"

"We are both creatures of magic, and chosen agents of destiny besides. We would have felt her passing in our very souls. She lives, and will return"  
>"I don't know whether to hunt her down and end all of this, or to hope that she takes this last chance."<p>

"I think we both know that the witch will not rest until she holds Camelot or dies. When the time comes, Merlin, you must end her, or all your suffering will be for naught."

"I know."

"Do not be so despondent, young warlock. Your actions have saved Camelot yet again, and the future you will build with your king is closer than ever before."

"Not quite. King Clotpole still thinks I am an idiot."

"Then it is he who is the idiot. Sigan, Nimueh, Morgause, the immortal army and beasts and sorcerers uncounted have fallen before you in King Arthur's name. One day, he will see you for what you are and thank you for your deeds and your love."

"Sometimes that day looks so far away I can barely see it."

"We must not lose hope. One day we shall be free."

"We might already have been free had Morgana not killed Uther."

"As much as I despised Uther, you are correct, young warlock."

Dragonlord and dragon sat in companionable silence for a few moments.

"Thank you, Kilgharrah." Merlin said quietly.

"Farewell, young warlock. Enjoy this peace while it lasts… oh, and the little one sends greetings."

Merlin trudged back into the trees, leaving Kilgharrah in the clearing.

Arthur, meanwhile, couldn't choose between screaming, fainting, or following the Merlin example and acting rationally.

**X**

Right.

His manservant is a dragonlord.

Who is pally with the very same dragon that tried to destroy Camelot.

And not only that, but a Very Powerful Sorcerer.

Who has saved Camelot more than once.

Right.

_Right._

Maybe Arthur's drunk, because for some reason, he doesn't care. Not in the slightest.  
>Oh, it hurts to not be worthy of Merlin's great secret, but Arthur understands the purpose of Merlin's deception.<p>

Really, he does.

Well, most of it.

And so Arthur waits until Merlin leaves. The dragon sits there, proud and golden in the clearing. Waiting, seemingly.

And because he's a little bit drunk and would really like to know what the hell is going on, the king of Camelot puts one foot out of the trees, and stops, realising what an enormous mistake walking up to _a dragon_ would be.

Only, the beast turns around and looks right at him, expectantly, and there's no way Arthur can turn down _that _challenge.

_Damn dragons._

_**A/N;**_ The plot bunnies have grown fins and gills. They circle me constantly while tense music from a Spielberg film plays in the background, and it's really very unnerving.

See, I want to write a followup to my oneshot 'Loyalty', but I also want to write a Gaius-centric story where the good old physician rescues Arthur from a dungeon somewhere or other.

But I also want to write a Star Wars AU just so I can have Tristan shoot first and make Gaius say that Julius Borden was a pupil of his who turned to evil. Besides, you know you want to see Nimueh cackling and shooting Sith lightning everywhere.

But…

I also want to write that Merthur Renaissance AU in Venice with Dark!Everyone.

In conclusion, someone – for the love of Cthulhu - take one of my ideas off my hands.

- Doc'


	3. Pendragon And Dragon I

The dragon - Kilgharrah? – seemed smaller than he remembered, like adrenaline and fear from fighting it had made the beast into the towering creature of nightmare and legend it should be.

Now, the dragon seems no bigger than a large house, and it certainly isn't trying to eat him or burn him. It seems wise, like Merlin can be. Is.

And it bowed, like it bowed to Merlin. The dragonlord. The warlock. The _traitor_.

The friend.

The dragon eyed Arthur with curiosity, and finally spoke when it seemed the king was incapable of doing so.

"So… at last we meet."

Having just witnessed the evidence of his manservant's vast deception, Arthur wasn't feeling too smart at that moment. Though he would deny it later, of course.

"You… you know me?"

The dragon chuckled.

"How could I not? Destiny sings at your step, Arthur Pendragon. I can see you wherever you tread, for you glow with the light of promise."

"What do you mean?"

"Were you not listening? You have a great destiny, young king."

"And that is… what exactly?"

"You shall preside over a golden age unlike any seen before. With Merlin's magic at your side, Albion will be united, and peace will reign as never before. It is foretold."

"What are you saying? That I need _my manservant_ to fulfil my destiny?"

The dragon grunted, and a small spray of sparks and smoke issued from his scaled nostrils.

"Merlin's power is greater than you can imagine. He could rule himself, if he truly wished. He chooses to stay and serve you out of friendship."

"I'm not very happy with Merlin."

"Heed my words, Arthur Pendragon," Kilgharrah rumbled, "If you kill him, there will be nothing and no-one to prevent me from enacting my revenge once and for all. If you harm him in any way, I will know, and I shall burn you. This is a promise."

**X**

_**A/N: **_Oooh, an update. Just a little one. I blame the Kink Meme. And Merthur porn fics.


End file.
